Poção do riso
by Maa.Hyuuga
Summary: •Mais uma fic NaruHina pra vocês, espero que gostem.


**Declaimer**: Naruto não me pertence todos ja sabem disso, mas o Gaara, o Gaara eh meu muhahahahah.

Maa: Oi gente mais uma fic, so que hoje eh o Jão que vai contar, neh Jão?  
Jão: ZzZz, q-que?  
Maa: ACORDA MOLEK ò.ó.  
Jão: Ta calma, vey.  
Maa: hump.  
Jão:#bocejando# Oi gente hoje sou eu que vou contar a historinha pra vcs.  
Maa: eu ja falei isso pra eles.  
Jão: Shiu eu vou começar.  
Maa:#olhar ameaçador pra Jão#  
Jão: e-então vamos c-começa neh#medo de Maa#

"sss"-pensamento.  
_sss_-sussuro.

* * *

**Poção do riso**

Naruto estava arrumando o seu quarto - às vezes ele faz isso - quando encontrou um vidrinho que dentro havia um líquido amarelado. Ele se lembrou que tinha ganho aquele vidrinho quando foi em uma missão com o Shino,¹ no vidrinho estava escrito "Com apenas uma gota faça pessoas deixar a tristeza de lado".

- Wow, que legal dattebayo! Vamos ver com quem irei pregar uma peça hehehe. Hmm, que tal o Neji? Afinal nunca o vi rindo mesmo, deve ser mal de Hyuuga.

Naruto foi andando pela rua procurando Neji. Quando achou, ele estava no Ichiraku, Naruto entra e pediu um lámen.

- Oe Neji-diz! - Naruto disfarçando.

- Oe Naruto. - respondeu seco como sempre.

- NEJI OLHA LÁ FORA! UM PANDA!

Neji vira um pouco a cabeça para olhar lá fora sem um pingo de vontade, só que ele não vê nada. Enquanto Neji olhava Naruto colocou uma gota de poção na água dele.

- Naruto, não tem nada lá fora.

- É mesmo? Devo ter me confundido. - dá um sorriso nervoso.

Neji bebe sua água.

"Vamos ver, vamos ver"

- Humm, HAHAHAHAHAHA - Neji tapa a boca na mesma hora que começa a rir escandalosamente.

- Naruto hahaha o que é isso? Haha.

- Hehe eu achei essa poção no meu quarto hoje e achei que seria engraçado zoar com você.

- Eu vou te matar! HAHAHA – disse Neji saindo atrás de Naruto, mas ele para ao sentir algo lhe segurando pelo kimono.

- Tenten HAHAHA

- Neji porque você ta rindo? 'Se ta me zoando garoto? - mostrando os punhos.

- Não Tenten HAHA foi o Naruto HAHA ele me deu uma poção HAHA do riso! - tapando a boca se esforçando para tentar não rir mais na frente de Tenten, para ele o gênio de Konoha, era constrangedor - Tenten me ajuda HAHA a parar!

- Você fica tão kawaii sorrindo... - "Hum Tenten fica quietinha que é melhor" dito isso ela corou um pouco, fazia um tempo que Tenten descobrira que gostava de Neji.

- Ah é? HAHA, mas eu quero HAHA parar de rir! - Neji também gostava de Tenten, mas para ele o gênio de Konoha, não era bom ficar por ai se declarando.

- Já sei! - Tenten falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Sério?hehe - soltava uns risinhos abafados pelo boca por causa de sua mão tapando.

- Vou tentar isso aqui... - falando isso, Tenten se aproxima de Neji e lhe dá um tímido beijo. - Deu certo? - tinha dado, mas Neji preferiu aproveitar mais o momento.

- Hehe acho que não Hehe.

- Vamos tentar de novo então - ela sabia, mas... Fazer o quê?

Agora o beijo já não era tão tímido, ficaram se beijando até a bendita falta de ar chegar.

- Então, agora deu certo? – perguntou.

- Deu, mas... Tenten seu beijo me fez parar de rir certo?

- E o que, que tem?

- Será que o beijo faz a poção perder o efeito?

- Continuo não entendendo Neji.

- O Naruto falou que nunca tinha me visto rindo, quem você acha que é a outra pessoa que ele nunca viu?

- HINATA!

- Ele saiu correndo em direção a clareira, onde ela está treinando! - nisso Neji saiu correndo, só que é segurado de novo por Tenten.

- Tenten me solta tenho que salvar a Hinata-sama!

- Salvar do que Neji?

- Do Naruto é claro!

- Aff... Neji deixa a Hinata viver sozinha!

- Mas se o Naruto der aquilo para ela, é bem capaz que ele não saiba o que fazer!

- Isso é verdade, mas deixa eles dois sozinhos, na hora a Hinata vai fazer alguma coisa.

- Mas...

- Neji, por favor!- faz uma cara de gato do Sherek.

- Não faz essa cara pra mim... Ta, eu os deixo quietos. - Neji falou isso meio não querendo, porque ele não confiava muito no Naruto e ele sabia que Hinata gostava dele.

- Obrigada Neji. – disse abraçando o Hyuuga em forma de agradecimento.

***

Na clareira

- _A Hinata está ali treinando, não há ninguém por perto_ - Naruto sussurrou para ele mesmo, observando Hinata para pôr o seu plano em ação. - HINATAAAAAAAAAA! - saiu correndo.

- N-Naruto-kun, o que faz a-aqui?

- Eu estava passando por aqui e vi que você estava treinando e vim falar com você. - mentiu, e se sentou no chão, Hinata também se sentou.

- Cadê o Kiba e o Shino?

- E-eles estão em m-missão

- Hum, está com sede? Eu tenho água aqui comigo.

- Seria bom... Está muito calor hoje. – disse corando de leve.

- Olha Hinata! Você disse uma frase sem gaguejar!

- N-Naruto-kun

- Eu e minha boca grande! - ele tira dois copinhos de sua bolsa, pega uma garrafinha com água.

Naruto põe água dentro dos copinhos, aproveita que Hinata estava observando o céu e colocou uma gotinha da poção.

- Toma Hinata-chan! - deu um copinho de água.

- A-arigato.

Naruto ficou observando Hinata enquanto ela bebia, ele estava ansioso para saber como era a Hyuuga rindo.

"Ai! Será que num tem efeito nela?"

- Hihihi - na hora Hinata pôs a mão na boca, afinal ela não sabia por que estava rindo.

- Porque está rindo Hinata-chan? - ele se fez de desentendido.

- Hihi n-não sei N-Naruto-kun! hihi

Naruto ficou bobo vendo Hinata rindo daquele jeito, ela ficava tão bonita, ele só a vira dando os famosos sorrisos tímidos.

- Hinata-chan você fica tão bonita sorrindo.

- Hihi N-Naruto-kun não estou r-rindo por v-vontade própria.

- Não mesmo, foi essa poção aqui! – disse sorrindo e mostrando o vidrinho. – Opa, falei demais!

- P-porque hihi N-Naruto-kun?

- Queria te ver sorrindo.

Agora o rosado das bochechas dela passou para vermelho, porque Naruto queria vê-la sorrindo, pensava.

- N-Naruto-kun hihi o que faz hihi p-para parar?

- Eu não sei.

- E-em algum lugar hihi d-do vidro hihi n-não fala?

- Deixa eu ver... - ele pega o vidro e em algumas letrinhas abaixo estava escrito. – Aqui!

- Hihi c-como é hihi?

- Aqui diz: "Para passar o efeito da poção, a pessoa precisa ganhar um beijo ou esperar 24 horas"

Agora ela parecia um pimentão.

- Hinata-chan será que isso aqui dá febre também? – ele pôs a mão na testa de Hinata.

- N-Naruto-kun hihi, eu t-tenho que hihi parar de rir!

- É mesmo... "Tem mesmo? Você fica tão bonita sorrindo".

- Quem vai ter dar o beijo? – disse olhando para os lados.

- N-Naruto-kun hihi estamos s-sozinhos hihi.

- Então eu vou ter que te beijar?

- S-se hihi você não q-quiser hihi e-eu posso e-esperar hihi passar, n-não vai demorar muito hihi e...

- Não Hinata, eu quero te beijar. - falou meio sem graça.

- Hihi q-quer?

- Quero, é que eu descobri uma coisa Hinata-chan, eu não gosto da Sakura .

- N-Não hihi?

- Não Hinata-chan.- chegou mais perto e sussurrou - _Eu gosto de você_.

Hinata fez de tudo para não desmaiar, quando Naruto viu que ela iria cair, a segurou pelos ombros e a beijou. No começo foi um beijo tímido, mas logo o efeito da poção foi passando e o beijo foi se aprofundando. Hinata estava gostando daquilo, afinal ela o amava. Naruto se separou.

- Hinata-chan, você está bem? - ela assentiu com a cabeça, ela estava bem vermelha.

- Eu pensei que... você... não queria me beijar.

- N-Naruto-kun?

- Hum?

- E-eu também g-gosto de você... – disse batendo seus dedinhos.

- Sério dettebayo!

- Uhum.

Eles ficaram um pouco em silêncio quando Naruto começa a falar.

- Hinata-chan quer mais água?- pergunta Naruto com um sorriso e um olhar peculiar.

- H-Hai. - sorriso tímido - Mas... v-você também vai beber n-né?

- Claro - põe mais água nos copos e mais de uma gota de poção.

Atrás do papel do vidro havia algo escrito que Naruto não viu, estava escrito:

"Atenção se colocar mais de uma gosta o efeito dobra e com isso o beijo também"

É aquela tarde para os dois foi, cheia de risos e beijos.

* * *

**¹. filler cap. 186 do anime (A Risada De Shino)**

Jão: Fiiim.  
Maa: ZzZz, j-ja acabo?  
Jão: ò.ó depois fala de mim que eu fico dormindo, vey.  
Maa: eu ja sei essa historia de cor e saltiado, não preciso ouvi-la.  
Jão: mas pelo menos me visse interpretando neh ó.ò.  
Maa: ta, na proxima eu vejo vai.  
Jão: #olhinhos brilhando# vai deixar eu ler a proxima?  
Maa: talvez..  
Jão: ¬¬.

Maa: e ai mereço review?(acho que sim neh, não machuca o dedo e alem do mais faz muito bem pra mim)  
Jão: eh manda review, senão ela vai ficar me enchendo o saco falando que foi culpa minha de não ter interpretado direito e nunca mais vai me deixar ler.

Betada por: Kurai Kiryu (dei muito trabalho pra ela por causa dessa fic =D)

Até a proxima espero que tenham gostado.

Kisus.


End file.
